Ike's World Famous Recipes
by Uriah Wolfdragon
Summary: Ike has decided to start a cooking show. What will happen on these crazy episodes exactly? Well, I would tell you, but then what would be the point of having a story. If you want to know what happens then read to find out. Note characters might be a little OOC so, I just want to give you all heads up. Please R&R (Read and Review) also, no flames please thank you.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros in anyway shape or form. The Super Smash Bros Franchise and characters belong to Nintendo and there respective companies.**

**This is just a fun little recipe that I decided to write out for you guys. WARNING: OOCness ahead, you have been warned. Now remember that Ike is a bit of an idiot (In my opinion that is), so do not try these recipes at home, I repeat DO NOT try these recipes at home.**

* * *

**How To Make Ike's World Famous Pancakes**

**Ingredients:**

1 cup of pancake mix

1 cup of milk

1 egg

½ cup of cooking oil

1 stick of butter

1 cast iron skillet

**Directions (As Instructed by Ike):**

"Hello everyone. I am your instructor, Ike," the bluenette swordsman stated in an authoritative way. "Today I am going to teach you how to make my world famous pancakes," Ike proudly stated, before he began to head over to his ingredients.

"Now our first step is to grab a bowl for mixing our ingredients," Ike instructed, while grabbing a nearby bowl. "Now, for our second step, we need to pour one cup of pancake mix into the bowl. It doesn't matter what kind of mix," Ike stated, as he poured an unknown brand of pancake batter mix into his mixing bowl.

"After you have poured the pancake mix into the bowl, you need to add one cup of milk. Any kind of milk will do," Ike instructed. He then poured an unknown brand of chocolate milk into the mixing bowl. "After the milk has been added, we need to add one egg with the shell included," Ike stated, before he cracked an egg on the counter. Then he let the yolk fall on top of the batter, right before he dropped in the shell."

"Following the egg, you will need to add a half a cup of cooking oil. Any kind of cooking oil can be used," Ike urged. Ike then reached into a cabinet beneath the sink, pulled out an unknown brand of vegetable oil, and poured a half cup of vegetable oil into his mixing bowl. He pulled out a spoon, and approached the bowl; then he grabbed the chocolate milk and added another splash.

"Once you have added all of your ingredients, you need to mix them all together. Just grab the first utensil that you can find," Ike grinned. Grabbing a wooden spoon, Ike began to stir the contents of the bowl together vigorously. Suddenly Ike set the bowl down on the counter, and rushed over the oven. " I almost forgot," Ike stammered. "You have to preheat the skillet." "After you are done mixing your ingredients together, you will have to head over to your stove, and set the temperature on the eye to medium high," Ike instructed. "It's almost time to start cooking," Ike exclaimed with glee. He then, put the skillet on the stove, and turned on the eye.

"Now that the skillet is hot, just drop in a little butter, and watch it melt," said Ike, as he dropped the whole stick of butter into the hot skillet. "Remember to cook your pancakes until they are a nice dark brown color," Ike urged. He then grabbed the mixing bowl and poured a healthy portion of batter into the skillet. Smoke quickly rose from the pan. "Oh yeah!" Ike exclaimed. "Just watch that baby cook."

After about 15 minutes of watching, and waiting, Ike finally said that the pancakes smelled ready. In truth, the pancakes smelled burnt, which is exactly what they were. "After the pancakes are done on one side," Ike continued, "take them out of the pan, and serve them to your friends." Then he shoveled out the burnt monstrosity onto a plate, and walked over to a nearby table where his friend, Link sat. "Try my pancakes Link," Ike suggested with anticipation.

Link was a little hesitant about trying the crusty discs. They were black and extra crispy on one side, and white and gooey on the other side. "Okay," Link muttered cautiously, while raising his fork under Ike's unwavering gaze. With the first bite, a strange expression came over Link's face. "Well, what do you think, Link? Ike asked, hopefully, then impatiently, "Well!"

Link didn't have the heart to tell Ike that his pancakes were terrible, so he merely said, "Mmmmhmmm! There's nothing like them. I really don't know what else to say."

"Well, there you have it, everyone. That's how you make delectable pancakes that will leave your friends speechless. This is your friendly instructor, Ike, speaking. Until next time, goodbye everyone," Ike proudly stated, before waving goodbye.

* * *

**AN: Well, I hope you all liked Ike's world famous pancake recipe. Now remember, these recipes are made for your entertainment, not for you to try for yourselves.**

**If you all liked the story please tell me and I will make more of these fun little recipes. Just tell me what you want Ike to cook next and I will see what I can do. You can tell me what you want Ike to cook next in a review or a PM.**

**Please R&R (Read and Review) also, no flames please thank you. **

**P.S I have not given up on Super Smashing Lives. I just need to come up with more ideas, so it's on hiatus until further notice.**


End file.
